


Only Teasing

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay (Just in General), Gay Sex, I think that's it - Freeform, Kinda Whisper Kink??, Love, M/M, Revenge, Teasing, World Meeting (mention), public sex (almost)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teasing, sliding glass doors, great escapes, revenge,  fooling around in a kitchen, and a whole lot of sexual tension. Life with Romano and Spain just got a little more interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This all came to me in a dream. I had read a SpaMano fanfiction the night before, and ended up with this a dream. Enjoy! ;)  
> -This is also unedited-

It was hot. Almost too hot outside. But that didn't stop Romano and Spain from lounging around outside on their wooden deck, in cheap plastic lawn chairs that Sweden would probably end up puking over just looking at. Sweat beads lined their hair, and stuck to their clothing, causing them to be more form fitting than originally intended.

This was something that Spain had certainly noticed, and couldn't help but feel much hotter because of it.

The slight flushing on his normally tan face was in fact not from the waves of heat washing over him without relent, but his partner next to him, who was slowly raking his slender fingers through his brown hair, messing it up in a way that was unnaturally endearing.

Spain had to cross his legs to avoid moving in any incriminating way. It took all his strength to look away from the silent-yet sexy-man next to him. A sudden breeze drew his attention back once again, and he narrowed his eyes with a breath of determination, staring at his lap once more.

This action was not missed by Romano however. Before he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, it immediately clicked in his head. Between the shifty movements and leg crossing, it wasn't hard to tell-No pun intended.

He smiled maliciously, and formed a plan. Now all he needed was a diversion. And he knew just what to do. The idiot was about to be played like the seven of clubs.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some water. You want anything?" He asked in a level voice, pretending not to understand or notice the Spaniard's awkward behavior.

Spain shook his head in response, cueing his boyfriend to trot over to the sliding glass door and yank it open. Cool air brushed across his face with the motion, chilling his skin and exciting him for what was to come.

After retrieving the bottles, he hopped back outside, but not before leaving the door cracked open. There was about an inch of space. Perfect.

Spain glanced up at the object of his affection and admired the figure towering over him with eyes glazed and lustfully heavy.

He glanced over to the occupied seat, and carefully watched as Romano took a long sip. His head leaned slightly back, half-lidded, and licked his lips. The burning desire amplified.

A sigh in content drove him wild. He had to get out of here before something happened. Even if they were together, he didn't want to anger his boyfriend, or make him feel obligated to help with this...Situation.

Abruptly, Romano stood up. He smacked the bottle against the arm's chair, catching the attention of the quiet man next to him.

"It's way to fucking hot. I'm going in. You coming?"

A silent and relieved nod.

Romano stopped on the way inside, right by Spain's ear.

And then it happened.

"I love you, Antonio."

Something snapped.

A sharp bang echoed in the atmosphere, and an arsenal of lips and tongue attacked their target; a "helpless" boy with both arms pinned to the glass wall. Biting and grunting and grinding unlike any other. Senses were heightened and the air became way too hot for comfort. Sweaty skin rubbed against each other, creating a satisfactory burning friction. Airbrushed kisses and called out desires met the sun's tantalizingly devilish rays.

Before he could become aroused by any means. Romano activated his escape plan. His foot wedged in to the one inch gap left on purpose when getting drinks, and he swung the door open. Spain jumped back in surprise as the other retreated to the cool house and slammed the only entrance on that side. Now Romano was free to laugh at the hot-and-obviously-bothered idiot pouting through the window.

The only thing going through "that Idiot's" mind?

Venganza.

**Time Skip**

"Hey bastard," Romano jeered as he unlocked the door. "You done molesting me yet?"

Spain shuffled in sheepishly, retreating to his room to avoid further embarrassment. A hand grabbed his.

"Oi! I wasn't done talking yet!" He flashed an amused smile. "I was only teasing you. I didn't assume you'd go completely ape on me!"

Spain scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me..."

"I certainly do. Instead of thinking with your head," Romano jabbed a finger into the side of his skull with a glint in his eyes. "You decided to think with your head." His pupils flicked downwards. A blush creeped up the back of Spain's neck. So that was what it felt like...

Now he was certain. Cold, hard-no pun intended-revenge was coming Romano's way.

**Time Skip**

**First person POV change**

I slouched in my chair. The meeting was only halfway over, Germany rambling about global warming or some shit like that.

Everyone jumped at a sudden sneeze from next to me. A bunch of mumbled 'Bless You's in various languages rang from 'round the table.

That. Bastard.

As the arm flew up to shield from an obviously fake sneeze, his elbow grazed through my perfectly styled hair, mussing it up. Anger coursed through my veins, bringing blood to my face. The anger drained from my body after sitting rigidly straight up in the seat. A quick smirk from the man next to me tells me his true intentions, damn him.

My sensitive curl bobbed up and down on my head, all of the surrounding hairs rubbing and chaffing the stem. My senses were heightened, and so was a certain...part of my body.

I couldn't let him do this to me! At least, not here.

The ghost of his hand was on my thigh, rubbing slow, teasing circles on my knee. I swear, if he goes any higher...

But he did. A single finger went astray, scratching silently in a claw-like fashion, in and out to the beat of my pulsing arousal. I could feel every movement; a sneaky hand reaching for my esteemed curl, the burning of my eyelids as they beg to be shut, and the labored breathing that left me exhausted as ever.

He kept moving. I'm not sure if my jeans have ever felt this tight...It wasn't just the smooth movements from the hand on my thigh, but the idea of being here-in public-and having our way with each other while everyone watched was... _exciting_ **.**

"Excuse me Germany, sorry to interrupt," England piped up, concern slightly evident in his voice. "But is Romano okay?"

The drifting fingers didn't stop.

"F-Fine..!" I squeaked, feeling a devilish stare piercing the back of my head.

"Fratello, you should go home. You look very sick!"

I shook my head dismissively. I won't be able to go out like this! They will all see me!

"Oh no, Romano," Spain chirped mockingly behind me. "You look very sick. You should go home and get some rest as soon as possible."

I squeezed my eyes shut and squirmed dissatisfiedly.

"I won't be able...Able to drive home like this," I muttered, swallowing my pride. "So Spain? Will you take me home?"

The evil glint in his eye grew. It made me really uncomfortable.

 _"Only if you ask Boss nicely."_ He whispered.

"Please... _boss."_

He grabbed my arm with a grip as strong as iron, and yanked me through the doorway. We speed walked to the car, the cold air biting my skin.

At last he let go of my arm. Before I could open the door and slip in, I heard a familiar click and hearty laughter. Pulling at the icy handle did nothing but shake the car, and cause the occupant to jeer again.

Oh. Hell. No.

**ANOTHER TIME SKIP!**

This little feud has gone on for weeks. Back and forth we go, testing each other's patience and stability. But it soon came to an end.

I was careless. Too eager to give in to my desires. The game came to an end while he was cooking, the aroma of exotic spices burning the inside of my nose, and setting a fire in my heart.

He was wearing a tie. Having just returned from a meeting with his boss, Antonio's white shirt was sticking to him in all the right places, the steaming pot blowing dew into his dark hair.

 _"Holy shit..."_ I muttered under my breath, not as quiet as I had hoped. Toni whips his head around, his cheerful smile returning.

"Hey Roma! How a-"

"Get the hell over here," I barked, surprising both of us with the force of my voice. "And explain yourself."

Turning off the burner to meet me, he wandered to the middle of the kitchen. I grabbed his tie and pulled him close, our noses touching.

"How is it that you can do this to me!? Here you are, just... _being normal,_ and after only glancing at you I'm as hard as a metal pole!"

He glanced down at my lap for a fraction of a second before I pulled at his tie again. "Don't look at my fucking boner when I'm fighting with you!"

"You think you have issues?" He yelled back. "You're screaming at me and yet here I am, thirstier than seaweed in the desert!"

He held an uncharacteristically intense stare, breathing heavily. "I swear to god Lovino, if you even _move_ I don't think I will be able to stop myself from latching on to your neck and leaving large marks all over Southern Italy."

I stood there and held eye contact with him, neither of us daring to even breathe to harshly. The heat between us was too intense, and I couldn't take it anymore.

 _"You're so fucking hard and it's pushing into my leg."_ I gasped.

I gripped his tie once more and pulled his face as close as it could be, smashing our lips together. It was the first proper kiss that I have had in what feels like ages, and it was sloppy and needy. I could have exploded right then and there. I have wanted-no, needed-this for a long time.

His tan hands undid my top button, pulling south to reveal my collarbone. He sucked in one spot, swirling his tongue in slow circles. I gasped and my breathing became erratic, curling my toes and clenching my thighs together to hold my erection in place.

 _"Show me."_ Was all he had to whisper to make my legs turn to jello and my brain to disintegrate. The clamp on my legs released and my pants were shucked off and thrown over the island, tackling a chair. Not that either of us could care less at this point.

The fresh air was no match for our combined body heat, absolutely stifling. I couldn't breathe when he was so close, all sounds coming out as a stuttering mess.

He shed himself of his remaining clothing, as eager as young nations are supposed to be, hormonal and curious. I couldn't help but admire him in this light, lips glossy and swollen with mixed saliva. The collection of five freckles on his arm rippled as he reached under the cabinet for the lube we kept for _"special occasions,"_ or so he claimed as he popped open the tab.

If he wasn't about to feed my hunger after a long starvation, I would have slapped the lubricant out of his hands.

A single finger was inserted, holding for a moment. It's been so long, I needed time to adjust. It wasn't long before I was begging for another, and another, until I was thoroughly stretched and awaiting a source of smooth heat. He slid in with little problems, leaving me weak in the knees. He looked ready to cry, so enamored with an overwhelming sense of pleasure. His toes wiggled and his arms were visibly strained with the weight of both our bodies. I began to rock back and forth as slowly as possible, testing his self-discipline. I knew he was visibly torn between his own pleasure and wishes not to hurt me, and it was too much.

I lifted myself all the way off of him, and sat back down, nailing my prostate on the way. Stars exploded in front of my face, whiting out the kitchen counter with flashing lights. An intense moan forced through our lips in unison, creating a pleasured chorus that rumbled with the beat of each thrust.

I was so overwhelmed, I felt like I was going to puke. Or make a huge mess all over the cabinets. Whichever came first.

The second option is what my body had decided to carry out. Hot white strings decorated the fresh mahogany, leaving puny milky puddles to adorn the floor and tops of my feet. Seconds later he was pulling out behind me, but he wasn't fast enough to angle anything correctly. Paste spattered onto the back of my right ankle.

"You idiot! Now I'm going to track your children around the house!"

He sparkled in return, kissing my cheek and leaning on the marble weakly for support.

 _"I love you,"_ he whispered, giddy with his own words.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

_"I love you too, 'Toni."_


End file.
